


Frostyknickers and Raxicoricofalapatorius

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Chase (TV)
Genre: Frostyknickers is fierce, Just a little romp to celebrate the companion announcement, Other, show me that bradussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: The chase is on. Almost literally.





	Frostyknickers and Raxicoricofalapatorius

"The chase is on!" Bradley announced to the screaming audience, a beaming, TV-ready smile plastered on his face. He looked directly down the camera lens with confidence as he introduced the contestants. One woman in particular caught his eye. She was fiddling with her short blonde hair impatiently as she waited for the game to begin, and hardly glanced up as she was introduced. 

The first contestant, an older woman with a bright smile, raced through her set of questions in the cash builder round, amassing an impressive seven thousand pounds. 

"It's time to bring on the chaser!" Bradley called out, causing the audience to clap wildly. The cheering grew louder as the fan-favourite,  
Anne Hegarty, better known by the alias 'The Governess' (Or, on occasion, 'Frostyknickers'), took to her chair. 

The contestant, who had introduced herself as Dawn, proved a formidable match for Anne, keeping herself one step ahead. She quickly returned with her seven thousand pounds intact, and a very unamused chaser glowering down at her. 

The blonde woman, known as Joan Smith, was next to face the chaser. She seemed almost disinterested as Bradley fired questions towards her, yet everyone else shifted to the very edges of their seats as she managed to gain a record amount of twenty thousand pounds. Bradley sighed inwardly as she stepped towards the game board, wondering how long it would be before she was exposed as a cheat on twitter and he lost his job. 

Joan eyed Anne up and down carefully, in what she hoped was an intimidating fashion. The Governess simply looked smug and smirked down at her. 

"Joan, for a record twenty thousand pounds... the chase is on!" Bradley yelled to a wild audience as the lights flashed across the studio. 

"Oh I don't think so." Anne's prim voice sounded from the chaser's seat. "Do you, Doctor?" 

Bradley stared, horrified and throughly confused, as Anne stood up and reached for her forehead. The lights continued to flash and screams of terror were heard from the audience as the famous Frostyknickers began to unzip her own face right before their eyes. The blonde woman smiled gleefully.

"I knew she was a slitheen! I bloody knew it!" She cried triumphantly to no one in particular. 

"What's going on?" Bradley asked her, eyes wide like a startled rabbit. "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor. And I think it's probably in your best interests to run." She laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her as she left the studio. 

"I still don't understand." Bradley said, shell shocked, as they ran.

"Aliens. Great big green aliens. I think that probably covers it."

"Okay." Bradley blinked, trying to take everything it.

"You know, speaking of aliens, my friend met a clown once that looked just like you..."


End file.
